Sa Drogue
by Roxanne33
Summary: John ne sais plus quoi faire pour occuper Sherlock...


**Note: **Je me lance, après trois années sans plus rien publier. Voici un One-shot très court, qui est aussi ma première fanfiction sur cette série. Soyez indulgents, mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis^^

A la base, j'ai voulu écrire un simple drabble pour me relancer, mais le résultat est un one-shot (certes pas très long). Je ne dois pas être faite pour les drabbles, je finis toujours par pondre un one-shot ou plusieurs chapitres.

Bref, je ne vous embête plus, et je vous laisse lire.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux des personnages (si ce pauvre Conan Doyle avait su...)

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sa Drogue<strong>

Lentement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes, John écarta le bras qui lui traversait le torse, et le reposa sur le matelas. Puis, il se redressa et, en essayant de ne pas faire bouger les draps, sortit du lit.

Plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, il repéra ses habits sur le sol, et attrapa son jean.

Un grognement s'éleva du lit, et John se figea, aux aguets. Il se tourna vers le lit, et fixa la forme sous les draps. Au bout de quelques minutes à fixer le lit, John se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, et expira, avant de se détourner. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Frissonnant à la température fraîche du salon, John regretta de ne pas s'être couvert, et s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil en attrapant le coussin aux couleurs de l'Angleterre, avant de composer rapidement un numéro.

Il se plaqua le téléphone contre l'oreille, et tapota de sa main libre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, priant pour que son interlocuteur réponde.

Enfin, un « clic » se fit entendre, et un grommellement ressemblant vaguement à un « allô » s'éleva du téléphone.

« Inspecteur Lestrade ? » chuchota John.

Il entendit quelques bruits en réponse, puis la voix de l'inspecteur s'éleva, encore porteuse des brumes du sommeil dont John avait du le tirer.

« Allô ? Docteur Watson, c'est vous ? »

L'inspecteur était clairement décontenancé.

« Oui. Je vous réveille ?

- Si vous me… enfin docteur il est trois heures du matin, bien sur que vous me réveillez ! »

John se mordilla la lèvre, peu sur de ce qu'il devait dire.

« C'est Sherlock ? »

John secoua la tête, bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas le voir.

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment… »

En fait, c'était _totalement_ à cause de Sherlock qu'il appelait. Mais il se voyait mal dire la vérité à l'inspecteur…

« Docteur ? Vous êtes encore là ?

- Oui, excusez-moi. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais disons que… Vous n'avez pas d'affaire en cours ?

- Quoi ? »

L'exclamation de surprise jaillissant de l'écouteur fit grimacer John.

« Une affaire pour Sherlock. »

John n'obtint aucune réponse, et attendit patiemment, se demandant si l'inspecteur n'allait pas tout simplement lui raccrocher au nez.

« Vous voulez savoir si j'ai une enquête pour Sherlock ? _Maintenant_ ? »

John se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. L'inspecteur devait le prendre pour un cinglé.

« Euh… eh bien… oui, maintenant, ou au plus vite. »

Encore une fois, un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, s'empressa de rajouter John. Même une petite enquête sur un vol, ou une contravention non payée !

- Vous avez perdu la tête, docteur ? »

John se massa les tempes.

« Non… enfin, je sais que ma demande doit vous surprendre, mais vous lui devez bien ça non ?

- Docteur Watson. »

L'inspecteur avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée. Ce qui n'était surement pas bon signe.

« Vous m'appelez en pleine nuit et me tirez du lit, tout ça pour me supplier de donner une enquête à Sherlock Holmes ? »

John grimaça. « Supplier » était un peu exagéré. Mais bon, présenté de cette façon…

« Eh bien… je suppose qu'on peut le voir comme ça. »

Un soupir lui répondit.

« Ecoutez docteur, si j'ai besoin des services de Sherlock, je le contacterais, comme je le fais d'habitude. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il se débrouille très bien tout seul pour me harceler quand il n'a aucune affaire sur laquelle travailler. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher et finir ma nuit, et je ne veux plus jamais que vous m'appeliez en pleine nuit, à moins qu'il y ait une menace imminente. C'est clair ? »

John hocha la tête, comme un gamin fautif.

« Oui.

- Bien. Bonne nuit, docteur. Et vous savez, le sergent Donovan a raison : il faut vraiment que vous vous trouviez un nouveau passe-temps. »

Et il raccrocha avant que John ait pu dire un mot. Il fixa un instant son téléphone, et soupira.

« Je te remercie de vouloir m'aider à trouver du travail, mais si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. »

John sursauta, et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, devant laquelle se tenait Sherlock, les bras croisés. John s'empressa de poser son téléphone.

« Ecoute, Sherlock, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as besoin d'avoir des enquêtes régulières.

- C'est très touchant de t'en préoccuper, John. C'est la seule raison ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu attends vraiment une réponse ? »

Sherlock sourit, et décroisa les bras, avant de s'approcher du fauteuil.

« Oh voyons, John, ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire de…

- De fatigue, Sherlock ! le coupa John. Les gens normaux ne peuvent pas tenir ton rythme. »

Sherlock fit le tour du fauteuil pour se poster devant son colocataire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne prends pas cet air de victime, s'il te plait. Je ne te force à rien. »

John émit un grognement, puis désigna le bas-ventre de Sherlock.

« Tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller. » biaisa-t-il.

Sherlock ricana.

« Tu n'es pas plus habillé que moi. »

John rougit, et plaça le coussin sur son entrejambe.

« Et en plus, reprit Sherlock, je ne vois pas qui serait dérangé par notre tenue en pleine nuit, dans notre appartement. »

Il recroisa les bras en faisant une moue.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'appeler Lestrade. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas m'occuper toi-même, tu n'as qu'à dire non. »

John soupira devant l'air boudeur du détective.

Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient tous deux entamé une relation plus intime. Si, au début, John n'avait pas été dérangé par le côté insatiable de son désormais amant, il avait vite compris que le brun ne se fatiguait jamais. Jamais.

Et lui était incapable de dire non à son colocataire. Mais même s'il le faisait, son corps se chargeait de dire oui pour lui.

Différentes enquêtes avaient occupées le détective, et John avait pu profiter de celles-ci pour souffler. Mais depuis deux semaines, plus la moindre petite affaire ou le moindre petit client s'était montré.

Et John se sentait à bout de fatigue il en venait même parfois à souhaiter que Moriarty fasse exploser quelques personnes.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Sherlock. Tu arrivais bien à t'occuper quand tu n'avais pas d'enquête avant, non ? »

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as caché ton revolver. »

John haussa un sourcil sceptique en retour.

« Et c'est un mystère trop difficile pour le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ?

- Bien sur que non. »

Sous-entendu : Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

John se souvint qu'un jour, Mycroft lui avait dit que Sherlock avait besoin d'être sans cesse occupé : « l'inactivité est mauvaise pour mon frère, docteur. Il faut constamment lui trouver de nouveaux mystères à résoudre ». Sur le moment, John s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire. Maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Mycroft. Et se demandait si le frère de son compagnon ne se doutait pas depuis le début que leur relation allait prendre ce tournant.

Il avait compris par les paroles de Mycroft et l'attitude de Sherlock que c'était l'inaction et l'ennui qu'elle provoquait qui avaient poussé un jour Sherlock à se droguer. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était John sa nouvelle drogue. Un statut que le médecin n'était pas sur de vouloir.

« Tant qu'on est nus tous les deux… » reprit le détective, tirant John de ses pensées.

Et, en voyant le sourire carnassier du brun se poser sur lui, John se promit d'appeler Mycroft à la première heure le lendemain matin, même si Sherlock devait lui en vouloir pendant des jours.

Le détective posa ses mains sur les cuisses du blond.

Et Moriarty, il devait bien avoir un numéro de téléphone, non ?

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est navrant^^<p>

Une review quand même?**  
><strong>


End file.
